Love in the darkest of places
by MadAlice76
Summary: *sequel to Skyscraper* Its been a year since Spencer picked up and left, now she's back but will she find more heartbreak and pain or will she finally have her chance at happiness. Rating subject to change.
1. Coming Home

**A/N so i planned on leaving Skyscraper the way it was but then i got a review on the last chapter and it got me thinking on a sequel. So here it is, now there will be lots of drama, sadness, but there will also be some fun parts and some happiness. oh and point o views will be alternating between Spencer and Jenna. Now if you haven't read Skyscraper yet i suggest you go read that before reading this one. Don't forget to review and i hope you enjoy it.**

Spencer Hastings stepped into the apartment she had left more than a year ago and looked around, she was swarmed by memories and feelings of sadness but she quickly locked them away and threw her bag down on the floor.

She still couldn't believe she had come back but it wasn't like she had a choice, she had gotten the call three months ago.

The call that had once again changed her life, it had been her former friend Emily Fields calling to tell her that her father was dying.

Spencer knew she should have felt sadder than she had when she'd gotten the news but all she'd felt was a sense of justice.

She still felt bitterness for what he had done to her but deep down she did have a twinge of sadness although she'd never admit it.

She had refused to come home and see him while he was dying so instead she had come back for the funeral which she learned her sister Melissa was planning.

Spencer hadn't seen her sister or her mother since they left almost three years ago, part of her blamed them for the abuse she had suffered at her father's hand but she would never tell them that.

Only one person knew what had happened to her and how much she had suffered, and she hadn't seen or spoken to that person in a year.

Spencer sat down on the couch and felt tears burn her eyes as she remember the beautiful green eyed girl who had saved her in more ways than one, and the same one who had unintentionally broken her heart. Jenna Cavanaugh.

Spencer sighed and refused to let anymore tears fall, she had gotten better at hiding her emotions since she'd been gone.

Spencer glanced at the clock and decided she might as well head to the Grill to meet Emily, she hadn't really wanted to see anyone but she'd always had a soft spot for Emily even though she hadn't talked to her or her other former friends Hanna and Aria since an argument she'd had with Hanna concerning Jenna.

She shook her head and refused to think about any of that, she left her apartment and started walking to the Grill, Spencer kept her head down not wanting to attract any attention just yet.

She walked into the restaurant and spotted Emily sitting at a table in the corner, she walked over and sat down surprising Emily in the process. "Spencer, you scared me." She said and Spencer smiled faintly, "Sorry Em, didn't mean to." Spencer said and Emily shook her head smiling, "Its okay, i'm just glad to see you. How are you?"

"Fine i guess, feels kind of weird being back though." Emily nodded understandingly and reached over to take Spencer's hand, Spencer flinched back and tucked her hands under the table.

She saw a flash of confusion and hurt in Emily's eyes and felt guilty, "I'm sorry Emily, its just…"

"Spence its fine, i understand." Spencer looked at her questioningly and Emily sighed and lowered her voice, "Jenna told me everything."

Spencer sat back in a state of shock and looked at the dark-haired girl in front of her wondering why Jenna would tell her anything. "When and why?" Spencer said quietly,

"Right after you left, she came to my house and she was a disaster. After i got over the shock of seeing her without glasses and a cane i asked her why she was so upset you were gone and everything just came sort of tumbling out. She told me what your dad did, how she helped you and vice versa…and she told me what happened the night before you left." Emily said and looked at Spencer to see what her reaction would be,

Spencer looked away and felt a mix of emotions. First was anger that Jenna had told Emily, second was confusion as to why she was so upset with her being gone and third was fear of who else she might have told,

"Did she tell anyone else? Did you?" Spencer asked Emily quickly and she shook her head, "No, i don't think Jenna even meant to tell me it just kind of happened. But Spencer, why didn't you tell me and the others? We could have been there for you, and we wouldn't have minded your friendship with Jenna either. Sure it would have been weird and awkward but if we had known…" Emily trailed off and Spencer sighed,

"I know…but i just didn't know how to tell anyone. It was a miracle i even managed to tell Jenna but i felt that if i told anyone else that i would be looked at differently. Treated differently and i didn't want to deal with that."

"Spencer we were your friends, we never would have done that. We've been through so much together you shouldn't have been scared to tell us that."

Spencer looked down feeling somewhat ashamed for keeping her secret, Emily always knew how to get to her and as much as she hated to admit it, Emily was right.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Emily finally spoke, "Are you going to tell Hanna and Aria?" Spencer thought about this and sighed,

"Maybe, i don't know yet. Its going to be hard enough seeing them at the funeral."

"Jenna's going to be there too you know…are you planning on talking to her?"

"I…i don't know Em, i haven't spoken to her since that night."

"You know when you left she was really upset, for months she was a completely different person. I think she really missed you."

"Yeah but i complicated our friendship by kissing her." Spencer buried her face in her hands, willing the feelings of hurt she was feeling to go away.

Emily reached over and pried the brunette's hands away and said gently, "Spencer if that were true than Jenna never would have been that upset. Look…just talk to her at least. Everyone was scared and worried about you, you picked up and left without a word. Thank god you contacted your mother once in a while otherwise we never would have known where you were."

Spencer looked her and realized how much she had missed Emily's friendship, she allowed a small smile to grace her features and said, "I didn't want to be found Em but i figured i owed my mother something. I'll think about what you said, but i can't make any promises."

"I don't expect any, i'm glad you're home Spence. I missed you"

"I missed you too Em, more than i think i realized in the year i was alone."

"Promise me you won't run away again without at least saying goodbye?"

Spencer got up and hugged Emily, "I promise Em."

"Good, now i have to go. But i'll see you tomorrow at the funeral." Emily smiled ad hugged Spencer once more before leaving.

Spencer sighed and got up, suddenly wanting to be back alone in the comfort of her apartment. She left the Grill and started walking home, she passed by the park when she heard a laugh that stopped her in her tracks.

Spencer looked around and saw the girl she'd both feared and longed to see sitting there laughing, but she wasn't alone.

There was a guy with his arm around her and she saw Jenna lean in and kiss his cheek, Spencer felt her heart break all over again and as Jenna's face started to turn towards her Spencer turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

She didn't stop running until she was inside her apartment, she sank to the floor and felt the familiar numbness start to take over her.

She would not cry, she was stronger than that. But god how it hurt seeing Jenna like that,

_Upset? Yeah i could see how upset she was. I knew coming back here was going to hurt. _Spencer thought and stood up, she walked to her bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

She closed her eyes and refused to think about Jenna anymore. She sank into the darkness that was sleep and let her dreams take over her.


	2. Anger, Confusion and Memories

**A/N okay so i know its been forever since i updated this but i recently finished off my Sparia story and am now going to be focusing my attention on this one. Now this is my first story in third person so the viewpoints might get confusing at times but i promise to make it as easy as possible. Now with that said enjoy the chapter and leave me reviews, after all reviews= a happy author XD okay bye!**

Jenna Cavanaugh was mad. No scratch that she was downright pissed, and what was the reason for her anger? Spencer Hastings thats what. _Who does she think she is? _

_Disappearing for a year with no letters, no calls, nothing! Then she just reappears out of the blue ugh goddamn stuck up stubborn Hastings!_ Jenna's mental rant was cut short when a knock came on her bedroom door.

She got up off the bed and opened the door to see Emily Fields standing there nervously, "What do you want Emily?" Jenna asked curtly, ever since accidentally spilling Spencer's secret to Emily the day after Spencer had left, Jenna had avoided her like the plague and was rude every time Emily tried to speak to her.

A part of her knew it wasn't fair but she never payed much attention to that part, "I just wanted to uh…let you know that uhm..Spencer is back in town." Emily stuttered and Jenna rolled her eyes, "I know." She said shortly and Emily looked at her in surprise, "How do you know? She just got back and…"

"I know because i saw her when i was at the park, well more like saw her running away from me as fast as she could." Jenna cut her off and an angry scowl came to her face, it had just been a glimpse but it had been enough for Jenna to know who it was.

What pissed her off though was the fact that Spencer would just run from her like that, after all they had been through.

It hurt but Jenna was happier burying the hurt under anger. Emily fiddled with her nails and looked up into Jenna's startling green eyes, it still unnerved her slightly to see them but she plucked up her courage and said, "Well are you going to talk to her?" Jenna's scowl deepened and she said,

"No. If she chooses to grace me with her presence than yes but i will not approach her. Now if you'll excuse me Emily i have things to do." Without waiting for a reply Jenna slammed the door in Emily's face and turned her music player on,

it started blaring Honestly by Hot Chelle Rae and Jenna closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

She thought about the night before Spencer had left and how she had kissed her, to say Jenna was surprised would have been an understatement. She honestly had not expected Spencer to do something like that and Jenna realized that her reaction might have been harsh and she felt guilty about it.

She often wondered if it was her reaction that drove Spencer to flee from Rosewood, she knew that Spencer had been fragile and maybe she should have been nicer about it but Jenna had been confused, surprised and unsure of what to do. When she'd learned that Spencer had picked up and left it had felt like a piece of herself had shattered.

Jenna had tried all she could to find her but no one seemed to know except her mother, when she'd learned that Spencer's father was dying she felt no sympathy for the man. He was a monster and had hurt his own daughter for no reason, but a part of her hoped she would come back to see him but she hadn't.

Then she had overheard Emily telling Hanna and Aria that Spencer would be coming back for the funeral and Jenna's hopes had soared, but then today seeing Spencer run from her had crushed her and made her extremely angry.

Jenna had no idea what to do anymore, part of her wanted to apologize to Spencer and perhaps repair the friendship they'd had before but her pride wouldn't allow it.

Jenna shook her head tiredly and layer down on her bed, she knew she would see Spencer at the funeral but didn't know what would happen. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting memories of the easy times flow through her mind.

As much as she hated to admit it she had really and truly missed Spencer, and everything about her.

Her laugh, her smile, even the way the corners of her mouth would turn down slightly when she was deep in thought. Jenna had never been much for friends after the accident Alison had caused but then when Spencer had come to her in the middle of the night and told her what her father had done,

Jenna had felt compassion for the girl and more than that, she wanted to help her.

Even though she couldn't see her, she knew that Spencer had been broken and it had amazed her how her friends hadn't seen. So she had helped her move on from her father and Spencer had repaid her by being there throughout the eye surgery she had undergone.

And then things fell apart after that, Jenna wanted nothing more than to have at least one day of that easy friendship back. Jenna slowly drifted into unconsciousness as thoughts of Spencer continued to drift through her mind.


	3. Snow White

_Fake._ That was the first word that popped into Spencer's head as she stood outside watching her father getting buried. Everything around her was fake, from the grieving "friends" to the kind words the priest said. No one here was truly sad for the loss of Peter Hastings, except for maybe her mother and sister.

Spencer on the other hand was numb and out of it, she felt like she was watching it all through a stranger's eyes. She knew that maybe she should feel something for the man who had been her father but she didn't.

No regret, no remorse, no sense of freedom. She was simply empty, she took no notice of the people around her giving their condolences. So lost in her thoughts she was that she barely noticed when the ceremony was finished.

Nor aware of three people surrounding her until the small pixyish brunette spoke, "Spencer..are you okay?" Spencer flinched slightly as she was brought back to reality and looked at the girl in front of her, "I'm fine Aria. Uh excuse me a moment." She replied and made to walk away.

She was stopped however when an arm reached out and grabbed her, "Spencer wait please" Spencer turned around and looked into the blue eyes of her former friend Hanna and sighed, "What is it Hanna?" Spencer asked impatiently and Hanna looked down nervously before speaking,

"Well i just wanted to say i'm sorry...for everything. For fighting with you and for the loss of your dad." "My father was a bastard Hanna so don't be sorry." The words were out of Spencer's mouth before she could stop them and she saw the confusion in both Hanna and Aria's eyes.

Emily's eyes widened and she grabbed both Hanna and Aria, "Come on lets go talk to Melissa and her mother." she said and quickly hauled away the protesting girls, Spencer felt a rush of gratitude for Emily and quickly made her escape.

She wandered around the cemetery and a figure leaning against one of the tree's caught her eye. Her breath hitched as she realized who it was, _Jenna._ Spencer wanted to turn and run again but something stopped her and she found herself approaching Jenna.

"Hello." Spencer said quietly and nervously, Jenna turned to look at her and a small smile graced her features. "Spencer." she said, "You're looking well." Spencer played with fingers and nodded, "Thanks, you're looking good too. How are your eyes?" Spencer asked and immediately felt stupid for asking

Jenna however laughed and said, "It feels exactly like how it was before the accident so i guess you can say they're perfect." Spencer smiled slightly before an awkward silence consumed them.

They stayed standing there for a few minutes before Jenna spoke softly, "Why did you run?" The question startled Spencer a bit but she wasn't surprised that it had been asked, a part of her didn't want to answer because she didn't want to tell Jenna that she had unintentionally broken her heart that night a year ago.

And another part of her was still angry at Jenna from what she had seen yesterday, finally she spoke "My reasons are my own and i don't particularly feel the need to disclose them to you." Jenna raised an eyebrow at that and snorted softly, "So i guess all those months of friendship meant nothing then?" She said harshly.

Spencer felt her anger bubble up and said, "They meant everything to me Jenna, but you want to know something? I was hurt, thats why i ran. You want to know who hurt me? You."

Jenna looked at her in confusion and said, "Me? How the hell did i hurt you?" Spencer shook her head and sighed, "Think about the night before i left. Maybe then you'll realize." Not waiting for an answer Spencer began to walk away completely ignoring Jenna calling her name.

* * *

><p><em>The night before I left. <em>The words kept replaying through Jenna's head as she walked home from the cemetery and so far all it had done was cause her a headache and make her feel angry.

She knew that she had been harsh in her words to Spencer but she hadn't been that harsh had she? Sighing to herself she walked into the house and made her way to her bedroom. She had stayed far from the funeral but close enough to see Spencer.

She had noticed that the entire time Spencer's eyes had been unfocused as if she were elsewhere and a part of her didn't blame her. If it had been Jenna in her place she would have done the same or just not have shown up.

She had seen Aria, Emily and Hanna approach her and it still amazed her that they were so naive about their former friend, well Emily not as much as the other two. Jenna had seen the slight flinch in Spencer when Hanna had grabbed her arm even though the others hadn't noticed it.

She had no idea what was said but she had seen Emily suddenly drag Hanna and Aria away and it amused her to see the way they protested against her. Then Spencer had wandered over and thus began their awkward conversation.

Jenna had no clue what to do anymore, Spencer had seemed more distant and closed off than she had before. A part of her wanted to go and confront her about why she had left and get real answers.

But another part of her was hesitant, she ran her hand through her hair in frustration and closed her eyes as her head continued to pound painfully. She needed answers she knew that much, and she wanted her Spencer back._ Wait MY spencer? No she's not mine, i just want her friendship back thats it._

Sighing to herself she made her decision. She would go see Spencer and get answers from her no matter what, she quickly changed out her black dress and into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black flowing top that stopped at the waist of her jeans and slipped on her short black boots.

She re-outlined her eyes with black eyeliner that made her bright green eyes pop out slightly and chose to wear a deep red lipstick. As she looked in the mirror she couldn't help but be reminded of Snow White, with her pale skin, blood red lips and sparkling green eyes.

Chuckling to herself she left the house and made her way to Spencer's house.


End file.
